


El último grito.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era su culpa. Eso era todo lo que Lydia podía pensar sobre la muerte de Allison. Ella era la razón por la que la cazadora había ido esa noche allí, la habían matado y ella solo había podido gritar mientras lo hacían.<br/>Pues bien, no iba a rendirse, encontraría la forma de traerla de vuelta, encontraría la forma de revivir a Allison y poder estar con ella de nuevo, lo haría costase lo que costase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último grito.

El viento soplaba con fuerza de mil demonios pero la llama de las velas ni siquiera oscilaba.

Los árboles hacían que la luz de la luna llena proyectase sombras extrañas sobre ellos dos. Stiles todavía se preguntaba si sabiendo lo que sabían sobre Beacon Hills deberían estar allí a esas horas, pero tenía más miedo de lo que Lydia pudiese hacerle si se hubiese negado, a lo que cualquier hombre lobo podría hacerle.

En el medio del circulo de piedra y hierbas extrañas que Stiles no conseguía nombrar, Lydia  acababa de dejar caer sus brazos, el pelo rojo le envolvía, pero no le tapaba, la cara y la minifalda se elevaba de tanto en tanto dejando ver por completo su ropa interior, esto no le importaba lo más mínimo a Lydia.

-No va a funcionar- se atrevió a decir Stiles.

Ella no respondió. Al cabo de un par de minutos más, como si aún tuviese algo de fe en que algo pasase, salió del circulo murmurando.

-Habré pronunciado mal- se culpó.

-O matado al tipo incorrecto de conejo- argumentó Stiles mientras intentaba seguir el paso de la pelirroja.

-Cállate- le espetó.

 Paró en seco, después siguió caminando y pensando en el siguiente conjuro, hechizo o invocación para llevar a cabo. Se dirigió a casa sin volver a mirar a Stiles en todo el camino, en algún momento el chico debía haberse ido porque Lydia acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación.

Si le hubiese hecho caso, si no la hubiesen ido a buscar ¡Si Scott le hubiese ofrecido el mordisco! Podrían haber llamado a emergencias por lo menos. No hicieron nada y ella solo había sabido que “Estuvo bien”, “murió en los brazos de su primer amor” Sí, que bien, sí, que bonito.

Un jarrón salió disparado al otro lado de la habitación.   
Se cogió la mano con la que lo había golpeado con la otra. Todo era su culpa. Fue ella la que solo pudo gritar mientras Allison moría.   
Pues bien, sería ella quien la trajera de vuelta, costase lo que costase, sola si hacía falta. Cavaría con sus manos desnudas para sacarla de su tumba, mataría a quien fuese por volverla a ver.  
Descubriría la forma de hacerlo. Gritaría hasta despertarla. La devolvería a la vida con un grito.

Nadie había subido a ver que había sido el ruido del jarrón al estallar contra el suelo y romperse en dos pedazos exactos, nadie lo había hecho durante el último mes.

Quería llorar, había llorado, había llorado mucho, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Quería gritar, había gritado durante días, pero ya no tenía voz.

Abrió un viejo libro y se sentó con él en el escritorio, rasgó la página del conjuro fallido, se había imaginado que no podía ser tan fácil pero eso no le había parado. Tiró el libro a un lado. Nada. Ya lo había probado todo, había leído y puesto en práctica cada vieja página de aquel libro, ahora entendía porque aquella mujer se lo dio con tanta facilidad.

Necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba algo que funcionase de verdad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces recordó: Peter.

Hacía calor, ya llevaban demasiadas noches haciendo un calor absurdo y completamente en contra de lo que había anunciado la mujer del tiempo.

Peter no oyó los pasos de Lydia, no escuchó cómo se acercaba al apartamento, y eso era extraño, se supone que él debería oír eso. Pero si la olió, olió su desesperación y su ira y estuvo preparado, apoyado en la mesa frente a la puerta con pose pasiva, para cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta desplazándola como si se tratase de una pluma.

-Lydia, que gusto…

-Peter- le cortó-. Necesito…

-¿Ahora tú me necesitas?  ¿A mí?-cortó él como respuesta.

-Como volviste.

-¿Al apartamento? Andando- respondió claramente perdido.

-A la vida- Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Peter quien iba a reír, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Con tu ayuda.

-Cómo me usaste- Lydia solo había dado un paso dentro del apartamento.

-Con mucho cuidado. Y no me gusta esa palabra- Se separó de la mesa-. Digamos que me ayudaste sin saber toda la verdad.

-Cómo me usaste- repitió.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Tiempo es justamente lo que no tengo.

 Algunos dirían que la boca le formó una sonrisa, otros que hizo una mueca de asco, o que no se movió para nada. Pero lo seguro es que murmuró una serie de palabras en latín.  
Peter se abrazó el pecho y acto seguido se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Qué me pasa! ¿Qué me has hecho?- gritó.

-Tu temperatura corporal está subiendo- explicó, calmada, Lydia.

-¡Haz que pare!- Cayó al suelo de rodillas y el contacto le dio un leve alivio.

-Cómo me usaste para volver, Peter Hale.

-Es complicado-  Se tiró plano contra el suelo buscando el frío, las venas se le marcaban por toda la piel y su cara estaba completamente roja, en los dedos y palmas de las manos se le empezaban a formar ampollas-. ¡Solo funciona con los hombres lobo!- Gritó desabrochándose la camisa y haciendo que las ampollas sangrasen por el roce con los botones-. ¡No sirve con ella! ¡No sirve con tu novia humana!

-Tiene que haber otra forma- Su tono no había cambiado.

-Hay algo – Peter casi no tenía voz, una tos seca sustituyó a la frase que iba a decir-. ¡Haz que deje de hervir! ¡Te lo explicare! - El calor comenzó a cesar casi inmediatamente.

-Tienes cinco minutos- anunció Lydia dando un paso más al frente, la puerta se había cerrado pero ella no la había tocado.

-Es difícil, arriesgado y puede que no funcione.

Lydia no contestó y Peter no siguió hablando.

-Mi silencio es tu pie- le aclaró Lydia.

-Puede que mueras o que alguien muera. Es seguro que alguien muera- dijo con una mueca.

Lydia volvió a callar y esta vez Peter se apresuró a seguir ablando, las instrucciones no fueron demasiado claras, ella no estaba segura de que Peter poseyese unas mejores así que decidió no hacer nada y esperar paciente a que terminase.

-Vaya- murmuró, y por un segundo volvió a parecer la Lydia de antes, solo por un segundo

-No sé nada más. Ahora, tienes mucho que preparar. ¿Qué tal si te vas?

Se sintió tentada a matarle, solo le costaría un segundo, pagaría por todo lo que había hecho. Nadie podría culparla, es más tal vez la condecoraran. Solo tenía que decir un par de palabras en latín y Peter caería al suelo al instante.  
 No lo hizo, no era una asesina, no se rebajaría a ese nivel.

Cuando volvió a casa ninguna luz estaba encendida, serían las tres de la madrugada, posiblemente nadie hubiese advertido su pequeño “paseo”.

No se durmió, ni siquiera lo intentó, empleó el resto de horas nocturnas en buscar la forma de modificar el texto en latín que Peter le había dado. Si lo conseguía no solo invocaría a aquel demonio, también podría retenerlo.

-Lydia- La voz sonó como a través de un teléfono, tal vez justo por eso Lydia la reconoció al instante-. No va a funcionar.

-Allison- Las lagrimas que solo aparecían en su presencia comenzaron a brotar y Lydia corrió a abrazarla temiendo que se desvaneciese entre sus brazos como siempre.

Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello moreno y no pensó ni un instante en lo imposible de todo aquello antes de besar sus labios.

Si no pensaba demasiado en ello, si se dejaba llevar un poco, si cerraba los ojos la sensación era casi como la real, era casi como si Allison todavía estuviese ahí.

-Lydia…- La puerta se abrió.

 Ella notó como poco a poco dejaba de sentir el fino pelo entrelazado en sus manos, su calor dejó de envolverle  y la imagen se hizo borrosa y, finalmente, desapareció. Pero el tacto de ese beso no lo hizo, el tacto de sus besos la perseguían durante horas.

Stiles se había acercado y la había acompañado hasta su cama sin que ella se diese cuenta.  
Era la tercera vez que había interrumpido a Lydia en una de sus alucinaciones.   
Pero no iba a decírselo ni mucho menos a usar esa palabra, después de todo Scott no estaba mejor, nadie había podido encontrar a Derek y él  estaba en pie gracias a las pastillas.

-Yo…- Estaba desorientada, su voz sonaba tan perdida. Dio un giro intentando situarse-. Mierda- murmuró al ser completamente consciente de lo que le había pasado.

Ya era por la mañana, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado alucinando y cuántas horas había estado cambiando palabras del conjuro?

-¿Vas a ir hoy al instituto?- preguntó Stiles sabiendo la respuesta. Lydia reparó en la mochila colgando solo de uno de los hombros de Stiles.

-No- respondió casi al instante.

-Bien – La mochila cayó al suelo-. ¿A quién invocamos hoy?

-Es más difícil- Hacía ya varios días desde que Lydia no sabía hasta que punto confiar en Stiles, a veces creía que él la tomaba por una loca. Había días en los que ella se tomaba por una loca-. No solo hay que invocarle- siguió explicando-. Hay que controlarlo.

-¿Un círculo de retención?

-Algo más poderoso, además- no terminó, había pensado en ello durante horas, había que hacer un sacrificio. Podía guardarse esa parte, Stiles no tenía porque saberlo todo-, no estoy muy segura de que Peter me haya dado todo- improviso.

-¿Peter?- Stiles se mostraba sorprendido aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Lydia volviese a intentar hablar con él.

La primera vez no había ido nada bien, ella solo había conseguido salir de allí porque Derek había aparecido en el momento justo, poco después el hombre lobo había desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Lydia le explicó el plan de forma sencilla, tenían que escribir un par de símbolos en terreno sagrado, eso haría una jaula para el demonio, después tendrían que llevar a alguien de la familia de Allison, solo necesitarían un poco de sangre, le mintió. Cuando Stiles cuestionó que todo fuese tan fácil Lydia explico que lo difícil no es invocar al demonio si no retenerlo. Pero Stiles no se quedo contento, a él se le hubiese ocurrido lo de la iglesia en cinco minutos ¿Para resucitar a su madre solamente tendría que recitar un par de frases en latín y cortarse en la mano? Algo olía mal, muy mal.

El teléfono de Stiles sonó y el chico se puso más pálido de lo normal, le explicó a grandes rasgos a Lydia lo que Melissa le había contado, por lo visto Scott estaba muy mal. Le preguntó amablemente, por obligación social, si hacía falta que le acompañase pero Stiles dijo que era mejor que él fuese solo.

Stiles se marchó y Lydia se quedó completamente sola en su habitación, posiblemente también en su casa.

Los murmullos comenzaron a aturdirle, cada vez eran más altos y parecía que se iban uniendo más y más.

Le recordó a aquella tarde. Aquella tarde en la que había cogido el arco de Allison, lo había abrazado y se lo había llevado al bosque, al mismo lugar donde habían estado practicando no hacía tanto.  Tensó la cuerda sabiendo que la flecha que había en él no iba a llegar muy lejos, le dolían los brazos y no había dormido desde el día en que Allison había…, muerto. Pero eso le dio igual, lanzar esa flecha le acercaría un poco a ella, le recordaría a ella, solo por sujetar el arco ya notaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, escuchaba su voz diciendo “tienes que subirlos más” “Estas demasiado tensa”. Estaba llorando, por supuesto que estaba llorando. Entonces lanzó la flecha y la cuerda del arco vibró, y deseó no haberlo tocado jamás, deseó no haber lanzado la flecha que había hecho hablar a la cuerda. Había llorado durante horas, haciendo vibrar con los dedos la cuerda, buscando entre los murmullos la voz de Allison, pero todo era demasiado confuso y cuando creía haberla escuchado la cuerda dejaba de murmurar.

Se levantó de la cama, no necesitaba a Stiles para llevar a cabo el ritual, es más era mejor que él no estuviese, había sido una buena noticia que Melissa le llamase.

Stiles se había esforzado tanto por ayudarles, por cuidar de todos, pero ninguno cuidaba de él, a nadie le preocupaba la culpa que él sentía, porque todos ellos sentían lo mismo. Había pasado días enteros en vela yendo de casa de Lydia a casa de Scott, parándose de vez en cuando en el apartamento de Derek para saber si él o Isaac habían vuelto. Y entre visita y visita, entre ida y venida, se alimentaba de pastillas, ya nadie le preguntaba si tenía receta o no. Y aún así parecía el único que aún conservaba su cordura y su moral, que cambio de tornas.

Lydia no recordaba haberse cambiado pero, por lo visto, lo había hecho, llevaba un vestido rojo con un cinturón a la cintura, tenía bastante vuelo y era mucho más largo de lo que habituaban a ser sus vestidos. Se había recogido el pelo de las sienes en dos trenzas que había sujeto a la parte posterior de la cabeza y se había guardado en las botas un par de cuchillos de la cubertería de plata de su casa.

Debía de ser medio día cuando salió de casa, había conseguido adaptar por completo el texto en latín, lo había escrito en una hoja de un cuaderno de física que había arrancado sin cuidado, lo había doblado y deslizado dentro de la bota junto a uno de los cuchillos. Posiblemente no lo necesitaría pero siempre era mejor prevenir.

No fue difícil colarse en casa de Gerard y sacarle en su silla de ruedas, solo tuvo que dejarle inconsciente para que dejase de hablar, por la calle solo parecería una joven dando un paseo con su abuelito quien se había dormido.

Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba a la entrada de la iglesia católica, debían de ser las tres de la tarde.  
 Se apoyó en la puerta y se quedó en silencio, escuchando, no tuvo que murmurar nada para que la puerta se abriese de par en par, levantando un viento que hizo que su vestido ondulase y se pegase a la parte trasera de sus piernas mientras seguía la dirección del viento hacia el interior de la estructura  y que una de sus trenzas se soltase cayendo grácilmente sobre su hombro, la silla de Gerald también se movió entrando a la iglesia sin ser empujada.   
Ella pasó después, con un movimiento rápido volvió a colocarse bien la trenza y empujó la silla de ruedas frente al altar.

-Señorita- No escuchó la voz que salía de la puerta de la sacristía-. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Hasta que el cura, de unos cincuenta años, no estuvo a su lado Lydia no se percató de él. Era un hombre sonriente que Lydia no había visto en su vida, una oportunidad es todo lo que vio, saco el cuchillo de su bota y el cura retrocedió.

-Lo siento Padre- dijo sin expresión-. No es nada personal.

El cura gritó y Lydia tuvo que taparse los oídos, estaba demasiado sensible a los ruidos, las voces de su cabeza no habían parado de hablar desde que había salido de casa.

-Lydia- Cerró los ojos, la reconoció enseguida-. No lo hagas.

-Cállate- murmuró, el padre había corrido a una esquina, si no se daba prisa podría llamar a la policía y arruinarlo todo-. Esto es por ti.

-No, no lo es- La figura de Allison se acercó a ella y Lydia pudo notar las manos rodeando su cintura-. Lo estás haciendo por ti Lydia, estoy muerta, me he ido, pero tú sigues aquí.

-Yo sigo aquí- masculló entre lágrimas-. ¡Ese es el problema!- gritó intentando liberarse de las manos de la ilusión-. ¡No se te ocurra moverte!- le chilló al cura que había visto la ocasión de huir mientras la joven parecía discutir con sus propios demonios.

-Me olvidaras, seguirás adelante, conocerás a alguien.

-No- lloró-. No lo entiendes, no quiero conocer a nadie, no quiero seguir adelante.

Y con un pequeño grito se giró y clavó el cuchillo en aquella ilusión, el metal no cortó nada, no se topo con nada, solo aire. Pero eso sería por poco tiempo, Lydia se acercó al cura que casi había conseguido llegar de nuevo a la puerta por donde había salido. Alzó el cuchillo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a secarse. Los murmullos de su cabeza ya eran gritos.   
El cuchillo cayó dos veces, el cura empezó a toser sangre, se abrazaba el abdomen, Lydia tiró el cuchillo, necesitaba moverse rápido. Untó los dedos en la sangre que le brotaba del estomago. Sí, eso serviría, sangre de un servidor del señor, sangre viva de un servidor del señor, pero no sería así si no se daba prisa. Abrió el sagrario y recogió toda la sangre que pudo dentro del cáliz.

Se puso frente al altar y de un tirón tiro todo al suelo, dibujó dos símbolos en la mesa y bajó de nuevo al pasillo, apartó la silla de Gerald y comenzó a dibujar un circulo, trazó varios símbolos más a su lado y dentro de él.

El cura seguía gimiendo, lo que le daba la oportunidad de recoger más sangre, cuando se acercó las voces estuvieron a punto de hacerle desmayarse pero pudo apoyarse en la pared y se repuso, volvió a llenar medio cáliz y pensó que con eso era suficiente. Tenía que hacer callar a las voces. Recogió el cuchillo del suelo, al que el cura se había intentado acercar, y le rebanó la garganta.

-Lo siento- murmuró-. Me hubiese gustado darle la extremaunción. –Se levantó y se alejó del cuerpo sin vida con los ojos en blanco abiertos.

-Chica mala- Escuchó una tos tras ella, pero no se giró, podría soportar los comentarios de Gerard mientras terminaba de preparar el ritual de invocación.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se acercó a la silla de ruedas y volvió a dejar inconsciente al hombre, siempre había sabido que los conocimientos del sistema nervioso le serían útiles.

Subió al altar y comenzó a recitar las palabras en latín que había aprendido tras leer un par de veces el ritual. Pronto el frío la invadió, todas las velas de la iglesia se encendieron y el sonido de miles de risas le perforó los oídos. Notó una ola de calor subiéndole por las piernas hasta llegarle  a la garganta, sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos, pero no debía hacerlo, no todavía o acabaría ciega. El calor cesó.

-¿No piensas abrir los ojos?- la voz sonaba y no sonaba a la vez-. Ya no es peligroso.

Lydia dudó un par de segundos antes de hacer caso y abrir los ojos. Lo había conseguido, por lo menos la primera parte. Una forma de humo que imitaba un cuerpo humano ondeaba dentro del círculo de invocación.

-Bueno, bueno- habló de nuevo la figura que no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para mover la boca-. Para no ser más que una banshee no se te da del todo mal invocar demonios- Bajó la cabeza, mirando su cuerpo de humo-. Claro que haberme preparado un cuerpo hubiese sido sumamente gratificante- Lydia miró hacía el cura-. No me gustan los santurrones, gracias.

-Quiero que…

-No, no- le cortó el demonio-. No quieres nada, yo quiero, y si se cumplen mis deseos tú obtienes una recompensación.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces?- Su voz no vacilo, sus ojos no se había retirado de la figura, sabía que estaba comiendo de su energía para poder mantenerse allí, por muy poderoso que el demonio fuese, sin un cuerpo la materialización parecía ser casi imposible, cómo se le podía haber pasado eso.

-¿Qué esperas obtener a cambio?

Lydia estuvo a punto de decirle que si al final iba a ser ella la que hablase primero podría habérselo dejado decir desde el principio, pero no creyó que eso fuese a ayudar.

-Trae a Allison Argent de vuelta.

-¡Oh! ¡Un “Levántate y anda”!- La figura rió-. Hacía mucho que nadie me pedía uno, sabes últimamente lo único que quiere la gente es fama y dinero, fama y dinero. Sois unos desalmados.- Lydia creyó verle suspirar.

-Qué tengo que hacer a cambió.

-Vida por vida, alma por alma- Sonrió, y la sonrisa fue lo más perverso que Lydia había visto en su vida, mucho más que matar a un cura a sangre fría.

Bajó del altar y agarró la silla de ruedas, Gerard cabeceaba de lado a lado, empezando a despertar, con cuidado de no barrer la sangre Lydia empujó la silla dentro del círculo, el demonio la ignoró y se acercó hasta el borde del dibujo, casi tocando a Lydia.  
 Las voces volvían a gritar.

-Él ya tiene un sitió abajo, no me sirve- habló sin mover los labios.

El demonio alargó una mano hacía la silla y arrancó el corazón del anciano, la sangre salpicó manchando a Lydia un poco más, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos blancos se unieron a los del cura. Levantó el corazón y la sangre comenzó a caer por entre sus dedos y por pequeñas fisuras que la figura tenía en la mano. El corazón se volvió polvo.   
Las voces en la cabeza de Lydia siguieron gritando.

-¡Lydia!- La puerta de la iglesia se cerró levantando algo de aire, se preguntó cómo no había oído entrar a Stiles-. Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil- mascullo.

-¡Esto se pone interesante!- Volvió a reír-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Lydia vio la oportunidad, si no sabía quién era Stiles era porque no estaba en la lista de reservas del infierno. Sacó el cuchillo, su faz estaba pálida y sus manos  y ropas manchadas en sangre. Stiles retrocedió asustado.

-Lydia- comenzó a hablar, despacio, con cuidado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo Lydia?

-Tengo que traerla de vuelta Stiles- Y su voz volvió a adquirir un tono, volvió a adquirir vida-. No lo entiendes, tengo que…

-Está bien- dijo en un tono más tranquilizador aún-. Está bien Lydia, todos queremos que vuelva.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!- gritó y cerró el puño libre, como un niño haría justo antes de una pataleta-. ¡Ninguno estáis haciendo nada!

-No se puede hacer nada- Stiles había ido completamente desarmado, no podía figurarse que Lydia iba a intentar matarlo, aunque lo cierto es que sí lo había pensado, pero no había querido creérselo.

-Lo siento Stiles, lo siento mucho.

Lydia casi echó a correr hacía él, pero hubo un pequeño fallo, no hubiese tenido importancia si el demonio no se hubiese dado cuenta, en su carrera Lydia pisó el circulo de sangre, parte de su pie estuvo por un instante dentro de la trampa, el tiempo suficiente para que él demonio la hiciese caer dentro.

-¡Lydia!- gritó Stiles y pese a haber estado huyendo hacía dos segundos, no dudo en correr hacia ella, se paró justo ante el círculo.

Lydia había caído en posición fetal y la forma había desaparecido.  
 No hubo nada, absolutamente nada, que indicase que el demonio había entrado en el cuerpo de Lydia, pero lo había hecho.

-Mucho mejor- Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco-. No es un mal cuerpo. Poderoso- Se puso en pie y Stiles retrocedió-. Me la llevaría a ella, pero estas últimas semanas le han asegurado un puesto en el infierno, así que no me sirve.

-¿Allison está en el infierno?

-¿Allison? Por supuesto que no- Sonrió, Stiles nunca había visto a Lydia así, ni siquiera momentos antes cuando había alzado el cuchillo contra él-. Pero necesito llevarme un alma del cielo allí abajo o no ganaría nada.

-Bueno, yo últimamente he estado metido en cosas horribles, sacrificios de bebes y beber sangre de vírgenes- Stiles retrocedía poco a poco aunque Lydia no se había movido.

-¿Vírgenes? ¿Cómo tú?- Rió-. Sabes, lo mejor de esto es que no tengo que obligar a Lydia a matarte. Ella quiere hacerlo. Es lo que tiene el amor. Mataría a toda la humanidad con tal de poder revivir a esa cazadora, no sentirá remordimientos.

-Lo sé- respondió Stiles, y dejó de retroceder- El circulo está roto ¿por qué no sales a buscarme?

-No me va a hacer falta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en el fondo sabes que todo es tu culpa.

Stiles cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir supo que el cuerpo ya no estaba controlado por el demonio aunque la criatura siguiese allí dentro.

-Stiles- le llamó Lydia-. Tengo que traerla de vuelta.

-¿Qué le dirás a mi padre?

-No tengo intención de seguir aquí para cuando lo descubra.

-Ya- Cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, pero estaba a punto de morir a manos de su primer amor para que ella pudiese recuperar a su alma gemela, que ridículo sonaba todo.

Stiles caminó hasta el círculo de nuevo y entró intentando no pisar ningún símbolo. Cuando lo hizo Lydia se agachó y manchó sus dedos en la sangre, repasó donde ella había pisado cerrando el círculo de nuevo.

-No queremos que se escape ¿verdad?- Stiles no dijo nada-. Gracias.

-No creo que hubiese aguantado mucho más de todas formas- dijo, y ella supo a que se refería.

Lydia volvió a agacharse para sacar el segundo cuchillo de su bota y al tocarlo la mano le ardió y el arma cayó al suelo.

-Eso sigue dentro de ti, parece que no le gusta la plata.

No hizo caso a sus palabras, intentó volver a coger el cuchillo pero el demonio le obligó a soltarlo, se soltó el cinturón que le ceñía el vestido a la cintura y lo enrolló al cuello de Stiles.

-Lydia- Ya no intentaba contener las lágrimas, le llamaba desesperado.

Pero ella ya no le oía, los gritos eran tan intensos, eran tantas las voces, que no escuchaba nada. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el calor del demonio se sentía gélido como el hielo, no necesitó la fuerza de aquel ser infernal para estrangular a Stiles, no necesito que su voz le dijera “adelante” para quitarle la vida al único que había estado a su lado durante ese tiempo. Solo necesitó la esperanza de volver a ver a Allison. Y entonces notó algo en su estomago, no notó el pinchazo si no la sangre brotando.

-Lo siento- masculló Stiles con el poco aire que le quedaba y Lydia escuchó el tintineo del cuchillo al caer al suelo.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y notó como el demonio salía de su cuerpo a la vez que Stiles dejaba de respirar.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó el demonio que ni siquiera era una forma, solo una voz que estaba pero no estaba.

-¡Revívela!- chillo ella sin ni siquiera mirarse la herida.

-Ya lo he hecho- Su forma comenzó a materializarse mucho más débil que la primera vez.

Lydia miró a todos lados pero no vio a Allison.

-No dije que fuese a traerla aquí- aclaró-, tu amigo me ha enfadado. Allison está en su tumba.

Lydia quiso gritarle, quiso golpearle y quiso matarle, pero no pudo, antes de que pudiese ni siquiera pensarlo el demonio había desaparecido, Stiles tenía razón, la plata no le gustaba. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta ella estaba corriendo fuera de la iglesia.

Allison estaba enterrada en el cementerio a un par de kilómetros allí. No cogió el coche, no tenía paciencia ni tiempo para conducir hasta allí.   
Corrió. Corrió como nunca antes había hecho y como nunca más volvería a hacer.

Llegó a las puertas de metal de aquel horrible y triste cementerio y gritó una palabra que sonó como una maldición, las puertas no se abrieron, sino que cayeron contra el suelo. Lydia pasó corriendo sobre ellas y su tobillo se doblo, pero no se percató de ello.

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba la tumba de Allison. Llegó a ella y no necesitó leer la lápida para saber que no se había equivocado. Deseó que algo le dijese que allí estaba Allison, que estaba viva, que estaba intentando salir de aquel ataúd, pero nada indicaba eso. Deseó también tener una pala, pero no la necesitaba.

Comenzó a cavar con sus propias manos, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida, había un pitido incesante en su cabeza, ni siquiera eran gritos, no se podía distinguir nada, simplemente un pitido.

Siguió cavando todo lo rápido que pudo y de pronto vio sus manos manchadas de sangre, las vio por primera vez, noto el olor a hierro y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Se llevó las manos manchadas de tierra y sangre a la boca y solo consiguió tener más nauseas y acabar vomitando. Pero no le importó, se limpió con un trozo de la falda del vestido y siguió cavando, siguió arañando la tierra hasta que noto que tenía ganas de volver a vomitar. No lo hizo. Siguió cavando. Y entonces tocó algo, podía haber sido una lombriz pero no lo era, era una mano, había tocado un dedo.

-¡Allison!- gritó con la poca voz que le quedaba, y cabo un poco más- ¡Allison!- volvió a gritar.

Los pájaros que anidaban en el cementerio piaron y se fueron en bandada, el anochecer estaba llegando, la mano se agarró a ella con sus dedos huesudos manchados de sangre y casi sin uñas, el grito rompió los cristales de la capilla del cementerio, el cuerpo de Allison se terminó de abrir paso entre la tierra y la lápida se rompió con el mismo grito que había roto las ventanas de la iglesia.

-Lydia- La banshee ni siquiera le vio el rostro antes de besarla, solo suavemente, solo un poco.

Allison tosió y Lydia deseó tener agua que darle, después la cazadora tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y se dejó caer en los brazos de Lydia que estaba arrodillada en la tierra. Lydia la vio  y si todavía le quedaba alguna lágrima, la derramó entonces.

No había nada que indicase que esa no era Allison, ensangrentada, llena de barro y con un vestido blanco sobre el que caían sus cabellos negros, esa era Allison, su Allison, estaba en sus brazos, tosiendo porque necesitaba un vaso de agua, tosiendo porque estaba viva.

-Allison- Dejó caer su cabeza hasta tocar la frente de la cazadora y ella intentó decir algo pero no pudo-. Vamos a conseguirte algo de agua.

-Lydia- murmuró entonces-. ¿Qué has hecho?

-No pasa nada Allison, te explicare todo luego, vamos- Y cuando intentó ponerla en pie Lydia se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, un pinchazo le recorrió la espina dorsal y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, de que había estado sangrando todo ese tiempo.

-No- murmuró-. ¡No puede ser!

-…Médico- murmuró Allison.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lydia se cargó con ella e intentó correr aunque fuese a la casa más cercana, pero no llegó a salir del cementerio, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, no le quedaba la sangre suficiente. Se cayó a pocos metros de la entrada y Allison se tambaleó un par de segundos antes de caer a su lado.

Se arrastró hasta ella, colocó la cabeza en su pecho e intentó parar la hemorragia con sus manos, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Los ojos de Lydia comenzaron a cerrarse, Allison le hubiese gritado que no le hiciese eso, le quería gritar que no podía irse ahora que ella estaba allí, que no podía hacerle pasar por eso. Pero no podía hablar, no tenía saliva para hacerlo. Le hubiese gustado abofetearla y obligarla a seguir a su lado. Cogerla y llevarla hasta el hospital en brazos si hacía falta, pero sus piernas solo soportaban su peso y con dificultad.

-¿Qué has hecho Lydia?

Murmuró y si no hubiese estado tan deshidratada hubiese llorado, hubiese llorado durante horas. Hubiese llorado hasta que, al día siguiente, la policía las encontrase. Pero no pudo.

-Te quiero Allison- dijo, y sus ojos se cerraron.

Y Allison pensó “Me has traído del cielo paro morir en mis brazos” e intentó murmurar un te quiero, un te quiero tan profundo que habría hecho llorar a las piedras de ese cementerio, hubiese hecho que la luna se avergonzase de mirarlas en un momento tan intimo. Pero no pudo.


End file.
